


Failed Miracles

by SonglordsBug



Series: Brooklyn Darcy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy grew up with Steve and Bucky, Gen, Headcanon, but she's so mad about someone daring to fake Steve, for weeks, she doesn't actually recognize Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: When Darcy sees Captain America on TV she is furious. How dare they have someone fake being Steve! She's so mad about it that she doesn't recognize him. For waaaay too long.





	Failed Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Sometimes Jane and Darcy come to live in Avengers Tower and when they run into Steve there is a lot of gasping and startled sounds and a happy if disbelieving reunion.

Sometimes.

A lot of the time it goes more like this.

When Loki attacks New York, Jane and Darcy watch on TV from wherever Shield hid them. Jane is furious and scared and upset because of Thor and Darcy makes soothing sounds to her scientist. On the inside, Darcy is quietly seething.

The Captain America costume belongs to one man, and he’s been dead for 70 years. As time passes and more information comes out on this so-called Steve Rogers, she gets more and more upset.

It’s one thing to bring back Captain America, while she thinks there could never be another, she understands the need for symbolism. But to claim that this man is Steve? That’s unforgivable to Darcy. She’s spent 70 years mourning him, it never occurs to her that he could be the real deal.

She knows miracles. Every time she’s gotten Bucky back is a miracle. But miracles hurt. Miracles mean heartbreak and self-hatred and struggles to regain self and an empty place in her heart that never fills. This young man in the Captain America costume cannot be a miraculously alive Steve, it wouldn’t hurt. So she knows that whoever he is, he’s not Steve.

That’s her mindset when she comes to the Tower, and it takes her weeks to get past that enough to actually look at Steve and realize that it really is him.

In the meantime, the first time he sees Darcy, her resemblance to Belle is so striking that he’s speechless (Tony will tease him about being bad with ladies). It takes him a few days to work up the nerve to try talking to her, to try asking why she looks so much like someone he knew way back when, to try asking if she could be related to Isobel Delaney.

But she is so short with him that he backs off immediately. Clearly, if there is a connection, it’s not one she’s interested in discussing. Darcy gives him the cold shoulder long enough that he decides that there is no way she could be connected to Belle.

By the time Darcy-Belle realizes that he really is her Stevie, he’s stopped trying to connect her to Belle. In fact since she realizes it at about the same time that he stops trying to ask, he decides that he must have been offending her. She doesn’t know how to broach the topic. This leads to them stuck as slightly uneasy friends.

When Bucky finally ends up back in the picture and has to straighten them out he is not impressed.


End file.
